demond family
by creppylover
Summary: Trina acaba de incenerar la guitarra de Corey y este se enoja,Mina al ver a Corey enojado le pregunta a Mina si ya llego a ese nivel, Trina se asusta y ella junto a Mina tratan de encontrar algo para que desate su ira,mientras Corey y sus amigos buscan dinero para comprar una nueva guitarra,pero la mala suerte le tocara a Corey ¿podran Mina y Trina conseguir eso a tiempo?


••En el Garaje de Corey••

-Bien chicos,hora de practicar…-

Corey estaba apunto de tocar su guitarra pero una mano tomo su guitarra y la aventó al incinerador

-pero que!?,-

ve a Trina-

TRINA QUE DEMONIOS!?,porque hiciste eso?-

-no quiero que toques,¿ es tan difícil entenderlo?-

-¡pero era mi guitarra favorita!-

-y eso a mi que me importa puedes comprarte otra…-

-talvez lo haga!,vamos chicos-

salen del garaje hacia la ciudad

-creo que fuiste muy dura con el-

-eso a mi no me importa Mina,aunque si me siento un poco mal por destruirle su guitarra….meh,ya estamos a mano-

dice Trina subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto

-a mano de que?-pregunta Mina siguiéndola

-el rompió mi Tocador,ahora yo rompo su guitarra!-

dice entrando a su cuarto y mostrando el tocador todo destruido

-de echo lo incineraste-

-¡Silencio!,el punto es que ya estamos a mano-

-wow,oye y crees que el se ah enojado tanto por lo de la guitarra que ya….-antes de que mina completara la frase Trina la callo asustada

-NO!,el jamas se enoja,incluso si es algo como lo de su guitarra,entonces no hay de que preocuparse,por eso mamá lo hizo pacifista…-

-pero y si …-

-si se enoja?,jajajaja ay Mina,talvez saque a Corey mucho de quicio,pero el jamas se enoja así como yo,no hay de que preocuparse-

-…ammm-ve un libro que esta en la cama de Trina-y este libro?

-oh ese libro, mamá me lo dio,creo que es una guía oh algo así…-

-según esto-abre el libro que era igual al Enchiridion-si sacas a un "_" pacifista de quicio 472930 veces máxima,puede,tener eso que tu tienes

-0-0-

-T-Trina,cuantas veces sacaste a Corey de quicio?-

- 472929…-

-bien,eso es bueno…-

-mas las 2 veces de ayer,antier y las 4 de hoy!-

-quee!?,Trina esto es grave!-

-lo se!,ahora que!?-

-bien según aquí,el Diario que te dieron sirve para no destruir el mundo,wow tu Diario debe tener hojas infinitas….-

-si si los tiene,pero que con mi diario!?-

-bueno,creo que debemos de dárselo a Corey antes de que se enoje-

-no!,tengo una mejor idea!-

-cual!?-

-le daré mi diario a Corey antes de que se enoje!-

-….-

-oh mejor aun,le comprare uno de esos Diarios con hojas infinitas,para que así no ande agarrando mi Diario a cada momento-

-genial,y donde lo compraste?-

-…-

-no no no no no no!,no quiero ir ahí-

-vamos Mina no es tan malo….-

-pero tengo miedo!-

-tranquila,todos ahí me conocen y saben que mi papi es "_"  
Así que no hay problema-

-y del dinero,tenemos que conseguirlo en algún lugar totalmente peligroso?,un volcán?,ir al universo?,-

-no,peor…..-

••minutos después••

-el banco!?-grita Mina dentro del banco lleno de adultos y adultos de tercera edad

-sip,es mortal,una vez una abuelita estuvo peleando con todos…-

-pero…creí que…-

-creíste que los dólares del "_" se conseguían ahí oh en algo mortífero y peligroso?,jajajaja,no Mina,los dólares son iguales que aquí-

-oh,pero tu no tienes dinero?-

-no,….,lo gaste todo para comprar el incinerador-

-bien vamos….-hacen fila pero luego ven que hay como 30 personas ahí formadas-aaaaghh..

-bien esto tardara un poco-

•Con Corey y los demás•

El estaba susurrando algunas cosas…mientras sus amigos lo veían algo asustados

-em Corey,seguro estas bien?-pregunta Laney

-bien!?,estoy bien!?,no claro que no!,Trina rompió mi guitarra favorita!,ahora tengo que comprar otra-

-em técnicamente la incinero…-dice Kin pero se callo al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo peliazul

-…bueno este día no puede ser peor…-unos niños pasaron corriendo por ahí y uno accidentalmente ensucio a Corey con lodo…-….AAAAARGGH!-unas chispas celestes salen de sus ojos

-pe-pero que?-

-em…cof cof….olviden lo que paso-

se calmo Corey

-bien vamos a comprar una guitarra-

el entra a una tienda de música seguido por los demás y va hacia el mostrador

-disculpe tiene una guitarra eléctrica color fuego?-

-seguro amigo-saca una guitarra igual a la que tenía-es la única que queda

-increíble!,cuanto cuesta? -

-20000 dólares mi amigo-

-QUE!?,pero si solo tengo 10000,no me la puede rebajar y mañana oh en 2 meses le traigo el resto?-

-no puedo mi amigo..-

-p-pero yo…quiero…la ….GUITARRA!-sus ojos se vuelven chispas azules

-Hermano tranquilo!-Kin toma su brazo

-eh?….-sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad-porfavor rebajemela!

-lo siento amigo no puedo hacerte ese favor…-

-pero…-

-perdón mi amigo no puedo hacer nada-

-señor usted tiene que aprender mucho sobre la amistad!-

-lo siento hijo,pero no puedo rebajartelo-

-espere!,guardeme la guitarra,le conseguiré el resto,solo no se la de a nadie-…

-seguro amigo….-guarda la guitarra en su escritorio

-genial,vamos chicos…-salen de la tienda…

••Con Trina y Mina••

-perfecto,ya tenemos el dinero-sale del banco con un sobre..-…Mina porque tardas tanto!?-Mina sale toda despeinada y con la ropa rasgada-al fin!,te estuve esperando por horas!

-e-esa abuelita….m-me mordio!,es un demonio!-

-te dije que el banco era un infierno…-

-bueno hablando de demonios….,vamos a ir ya?-

-si…-

-ehh….,como podemos?-

-oh,solo necesitamos una superficie plana,marcador y leche…-

-¿?-

-vamos-la toma de la muñeca

••en la habitación de Trina••

-bien vamos a hacer esto..-dice mina sacando un marcado-que tengo que hacer?

-dibujar una cara feliz,tirarle leche de insecto caducada y luego recitar unas palabras-

-así?-dibuja una cara y le avienta la leche-ahora,cuales palabras?

-estas…"Maloso vobiscum et cumm spiritum"-un portal se abre en la pared de Trina y muestra la nocheosfera-aquí es

-…a-ahí na-naciste?-pregunta Mina temerosa -

-que esperabas de mi padre?-ambas entran al portal

••Con Corey••

-bien chicos,hay que conseguir 10000 dólares más…-

-Core,creo que estas exagerando…-

-exagerando!?,yo estoy exagerando Lanes!?,era mi guitarra preferida y Trina la destruyo en fuego!,y ahora tengo que trabajar para conseguir otros 10000 malditos dólares!-grita mientras unas llamas azules invadían su cuerpo

-Co-Core….me estas asustando-dice Laney viendo a Corey arder fuego

-eh?-vuelve a la normalidad-lo siento bebe,estoy algo molesto es todo

-si con "algo"te refieres a arder fuego azul y que salgan chispas de tus ojos-dice Kin cruzado de brazos-si,algo…

Corey voltea y ve un letrero de "Se solicitan empleados",en un restaurante lujoso

-oigan chicos,tengo una idea.-señala al letrero

-que?,no piensas que trabajemos ahí oh si?-pregunta Laney sin poder creerlo

-vamos no será tan malo…-

•minutos después•

-QUIERO MI POLLO,QUIERO MI POLLO,QUIERO MI POLLO!-un niño pequeño le gritaba a Corey que estaba vestido de mesero sin su gorro

-por ultima vez niño,aquí no vendemos pollo!

-te detesto!-patea a Corey en el tobillo

-aaayy!-se acuesta en el suelo a dolorido mientras se sobaba la rodilla

-si no pudo ser tan mal…-dice Laney sarcástica

••Con Trina y Mina••

-e-esto me esta dando miedo-

-Mina tranquila,ven la tienda esta por acá-camina alejandose seguida por Mina

-e-esperame!-….

••Con Corey y los demás••

Corey estaba atendiendo a unos clientes pero una señora lo detuvo

-disculpe no va a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a mi hijo!?-

-lo siento señora,pero aquí no hacemos eso-

-le doy 20 dólares si lo hace-saca un billete

-dale!.-toma el billete-bien niño como te llamas?

-Mariano-

-no me gusta mucho tu nombre pero ya que…-

[Corey]

Mariano Feliz cumpleaños!  
Que seas muy feliz  
Comiendo este…amm…regaliz!

Mariano que cumplas mas  
Pues pronto envejecerás!

Mariano ya cumples tus emm

-6 años-le dice el niño

-eso…-

Mariano pareces un marciano!  
Mientras comes un rábano!  
Yo te deseo feliz cumpleaños!

…

…

-mis letras enserio son así malas?-

-si,pero tenemos un problema mas grande-dice Laney señalando a unos niños manchados de pastel y jugo haciendo escándalo

-que hacen unos niños aquí?,se supone que este restaurante es privado para gente vieja-dice Kin pero en ese instante todas las personas lo miran-sin ofender

-ahora que?-pregunta Kon

-solo hay una cosa por hacer-dice Corey mientras 2 barras negras cubrían la mitad de su cara

(COREY HAS A PLAN TRANSITION!)

Se ve a Corey todo despeinado mientras cargaba a 2 niños de los pies

-porfavor paren!-

-como demonios la gente no se da cuenta de esto!?-dice Kin mientras cargaba a 2 niñas

-es todo yo renuncio-Dice Laney quitándose el gafet de su vestuario

-no!,espera,Lanes!-

-escucha Core,te amo,pero esto ya me esta sacando de quicio!,no aguanto a estos niños,ademas tuve que limpiar. …baños (escalofrío)

-vamos no fue tan malo…-

-a no?-

(FLASHBACK)

Se ve a un señor dándole un destapacaños a Laney

-eehhh….-ve que un señor obeso sale del baño comiendo salsa con frijol y chiles verdes-…ay no…-entras asqueada al baño

(fin del flashback)

-bueno….-

-iré a casa a refrescarme-se da la vuelta pero Corey la detiene

-espera!-

-que!?-

-…besitu de despedida :3-

-ayy…adiós Core-se da la vuelta y sale del restaurante

-y mi besitu? TnT

-ya hermano,hay que hacer algo,con estos niños!-dice Kon

-tengo una idea!-dice Kin mientras hacia una mirada diabólica

-ō.o-Kon y Corey lo miran extrañados

(CREEPY KIN TRANSITION)

Se ve a los niños encerrados en una jaula

-listo-dice Kin sacudiendo sus manos

-bien,vamos a renunciar!-dice Corey

-oye si renuncias por Laney..-Kin es interrumpido por Core

-nononono,vi un anuncio en el ayuntamiento,que si tocas una canción que le guste a los jueces ganas 20000 dólares!,-

-con que letras?-pregunta Kin

-no tengo idea :D-

••Con Trina y Mina••

Ellas estaban frente al mostrador junto al empleado que era un demonio tonto

-SOLO DIGAME SI TIENE OTRO DE ESOS DIARIOS INFINITOS!-

-S-si tenemos….-

-PUES PORQUE RAYOS NO ME LO DAS!?-

-porque nunca me lo pediste :B-

-oooh…entonces ^^…DAME EL MALDITO DIARIO YA!-el empleado asustado entra a un armario y saca varios Diarios uno era verde con un corazón,otro rosa con un corazón,otro celeste con un corazón y otro amarillo con un corazón

-no tiene algo mas no se….¿¡VARONIL!?-

-amm…si,pero por accidente uno de los empleados dejo uno de los diarios en la casa del rey Huson Abader…-

-es un chiste!?,tengo que ir a su casa!?,como tanto que odio visitar a mi papá!-

-espera,¿ tu eres la hija de Husson Abader?-

-eh si,me llamo Trina Abader Riffin-

-oh lo siento tanto!,trataba de evitarte,era broma sobre eso del Diario aquí hay muchos!-saca 5 diarios de diferente color con una estrella en el medio

-el azul porfavor-el empleado demonio le da el diario azul con estrella-ahora tenga-le da 20 dólares

-perfecto ya tienes el diario,ahora podemos irnos?-

-si,emmm disculpe tiene un marcador?-le dice Trina al empleado y este le da uno-bien a hacerlo-dibuja un espiral en la pared

-oye tendrás que pagar eso!-

-si aja,what ever….-ve al portal-Malum mihi domum me de inferno, et inde sanguineae!-el portal gira y Trina y Mina entran desapareciendo

••Con Corey y los demás••

-letras,letras,letras,que podemos utilizar?-decía Corey repetidamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el garaje ya con su ropa normal

-Hermano el concurso es en 45 minutos,como piensas encontrar letras en ese tiempo?-

-pues ayudenme!-

-Corey,es solo una guitarra!,puedes comprarlo otro día…-

-solo una guitarra?,solo una guitarra!?,esa guitarra es muy importante para mi Kin!-

-mas que Laney?-

-si,mas que Laney!-pero en ese instante Laney estaba parada frente al garaje y escucho todo,ella lo miro enfadada y se fue de ahí-eh,no espera Lanes!-pero ya era tarde ella se había ido

…

-mierda….-decía Corey enojado-bien perdí mi guitarra,ahora a Lanes,que sigue,mi gorra!?-

-am Corey…-Kon saca un espejo de quien sabe donde y lo pone en frente de Corey y ve que no tenia su gorro

-p-pánfilo!,no!,donde esta?!,se perdió!-dice tocando su cabeza

-le pusiste…-antes de que Kin dijera algo Corey lo interrumpió

-SI LE PUSE PANFILO Y QUE!?-

-bueno pero no te enojes…-

-ahora que!?-unas chispas aparecen a su alrededor y entonces Kin y Kon caen en la cuenta,Corey es un demonio al igual que Trina,entonces si se enoja,puede escribir canciones al igual que ella,a Kin y a Kon se les prendió un foco,se miraron y  
Comenzaron a hablar alto

-oye kon!,crees que los NewMans compitan?!-

-no lo se Kin!,pero son muy buenos y creo que ganaran!,ellos podrían llevarse los 20000 dólares y gastarlos!-

-q-que están diciendo?-dice Corey sorprendido por la actitud de sus amigos

-pero sabes algo mas Kon!?,puede que Laney,piense dejar a Corey y salir con alguien mas,quien sabe,talvez puede ser LENNY!-

-L-Lenny!?-

-apuesto que ahora mismo se están besuqueando-dice Kon

-QUE!?-grita todo enojado

-confirmo eso…,pero sabes,talvez están planeando irse a vivir juntos a otro país…-dice Kin

-j-juntos!?-

-lastima que Corey haya dicho que prefiere mas a su guitarra que a ella..-dice Kin cruzado de brazos y negando con la cabeza

-y-yo no lo decía enserio!-

-seguro terminara con el hoy…-dice Kon

-sin duda…-

-apuesto que Lenny ya se hizo su novio…-dice Kon

ESO…NO…ES…CIERTOOOO!-a Corey le cubría todo su cuerpo un fuego azul,salta del suelo echando fuego

-oh no llegamos tarde!-dice Trina entrando al garaje junto a Mina

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!-Corey con los ojos azul eléctrico y rodeado de fuego sube su mano y hace que el Diario que compro Trina suba a su mano,el alza su mano derecha y una pluma cae en su mano y comienza  
A escribir con fuego como Trina,muchas cosas prenden fuego en la casa,hasta que al final Corey se cansa y cae en el sillon y todo vuelve a la normalidad

-ooww mi cabecita…-Corey se soba la cabeza y el Diario cae en su mano-y esto?,este no es el Diario de Trina?

-es porque ese es el tuyo tonto,te lo compre,no preguntes,MINA ARRIBA!-Mina y Trina suben las escaleras hasta su cuarto

-..¿?,ok eso fue raro.?-lee lo que escribió-son buenas letras,chicos a tocar!

••En el ayuntamiento••

Se ve un gran escenario rodeado de gente y unas 5 personas sentadas en unas sillas

-Bien la siguiente banda es….GROJBAND…-dijo una señora obesa y el Telon se abre mostrando a Corey,Kin y Kon

-ah si,alguien puede prestarme una guitarra?-pregunta Corey apenado

-Jajajjajajajajaja-todos se ríen

-oye Riffin!-Carrie lo llamo-ten!-le avienta su guitarra y el la atrapa

-gracias Beff.-agradeció Corey pero luego miro a Lenny con desprecio-….te odio Lenny…

-ahora que hice?…-pregunto Lenny

-1 2 3 4!-Kon da la señal y Comienzan a tocar

[Corey]

I would say I'm sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I have said too much, been too unkind

I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try to laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'Cause boys don't cry

Boys don't cry

I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness, plead with you

But I know that it's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do

So I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies

I try to laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes

'Cause boys don't cry

Boys don't cry

I would tell you that I loved you  
If I thought that you would stay  
But I know that it's no use  
That you've already gone away

Misjudged your limits

Pushed you too Far

Took you for granted

I thought that you needed me more

Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side

But I just keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes

'Cause boys don't cry

Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry…

••todos aplaudieron••

-buena presentación chicos,pero eso lo decidiremos nosotros!-dice un señor alto y flaco

-gulp…-

-yo….les doy un 5.6,odio la música sobre todo tu mal teñida cabellera jovencito….-dice una dama ricachona-como la de ella-apunta a Carrie

-pues esa verruga que tiene en la nariz es enorme señora!-dice Carrie

-GRRRR…-

-yo les doy un 10,me gusto mucho su canción es muy buena,tienen un futuro por delante chicos-dice la señora obesa

-pues en mi opinión,no me gusto tanto la canción….fue mucho Rock para mi,yo prefiero la música clásica sin ofender…-dice el señor alto

-a mi me encanto,chicos su canción fue muy romántica!,amo el amor,no se de donde te inspiraste en escribir esa canción jovencito,fue muy tierno y triste alabes-

-si bueno,cuando baje de este escenario voy a dar una "amistosa" charla con ¡alguien!-mira enojado a Lenny

-enserio!,que hice ahora!?-grita Lenny aun sin entender

-bien ahora la decisión final….-todos miran a una señora morena

…

…

…

…

…

…  
…

-Me encanto!-

toda la gente aplaude y grita de emoción

-ganamos!,ganamos!,si esto es increíble!-dice Corey saltando de la emoción

-si y mas increíble es que me devuelvas mi guitarra Riffin!-dice Carri bajo el escenario

-si aquí tienes Carrie-avienta la guitarra pero le pega a Lenny en la cabeza-ups,falle…-finge sentir culpa

-estas bien Lens?-pregunta Carrie agachondose al lado de el

-alguien anoto la matricula del camión que me paso encima?-

-awww pobrecito…-lo abraza y le soba la cabeza-debio de afectarte mucho ese golpe

-enmm..-Lenny se sonroja un poco y luego un foco aparece en su …si estoy tan a dolorido ¡auch!

-*sigh*_Corey suspira al ver tal escena le recordaba a el y a Lanes-me pregunto si sigue enojada conmigo….

••minutos después••

En el garaje

Corey estaba sentado en el sillón tocando algunas notas con su guitarra nueva

-….creo que no debí de decir eso,talvez debería disculparme-

-si,deberías-una voz familiar resonó en la cabeza de Corey,el miro hacia arriba y se encontró a Laney frente a el

-L-Lanes!-se para -escucha,yo,lamento lo que paso en el garaje,digo,si me importas mucho,lo que dije de la guitarra fue sin pensar,yo..-antes de que diga algo mas Laney lo beso fue dulce y corto y Laney lo separo

-en primera Core,si me moleste un poco por eso,en segunda vengo a darte esto-le entrega su gorro-estaba en el restaurante uno de los niños lo tenia

-PANFILO,OuO!,te amo tanto Pánfilo!-lo abraza pero luego ve a Laney algo nervioso-jejeje claro que a ti mas Lanes

-eres un tonto Core,un lindo lindo tonto-acaricia su cabello…

-bueno ahora ya sabe mi verdadera identidad no?-dice  
Poniéndose su gorro

-que de que eres un demonio como Trina?,y que tu papá es Hunson Abader?,el dueño de la noche osfera y el infierno,Core eso me lo dijiste el día que te declaraste-

-ooh cierto…-

-ay Core?….,bueno iré con Lenny al cine…-

-LENNY!,oh no,no quiero que vallas con el-

-por?,es mi amigo…-

-porque vas a pasar un tiempo de calidad conmigo este día-la toma de la mano

-pero…-antes de que dijera algo mas Corey la beso-mp!…-cerro los ojos y le correspondió

FIN


End file.
